The Legend Of We Make Such Bad Life Choices
by idontknowhatimdoing
Summary: It's like going on a forced vacation. There's nothing to worry about. Nothing. Really. Except maybe themselves. Being stranded in a new society is advantageous for some and not so for others. But it will be how they react to each other and their own minds that will really determine if they can make it home. Light hearted humor meets hidden denial and subconscious issues. Rating T/M


BotW / Durarara crossover

Disclaimer: Durarara! is the creation of Ryohgo Narita, Zelda BotW belongs to Nintendo. People viewing this boosts my ego. It's my first work here I'm putting the disclaimer.

AN: Hello! This is my first work I'm uploading. It hasn't been beta'd yet (beta is buried under a pile of work and trying to breath) but I wanted to upload the first chapter of this work in honor of Izaya's birthday : ) When it's finally beta'd I may edit it (do the mechanics allow you to do that?) to fix it up a little. I'll be putting up relevant tags and/or warnings with each chapter (I have no idea when updating will be but expect a wait between my chaos and suffocating beta). This is also a bit of a drabble piece that was turned into plot so if you have some Really Burning Idea for the story I'm happy to hear your suggestions.

Review and criticism welcome! I hope you like it! I hope someone finds this obscure place!

Tags:

The fourth wall is not safe from Kasuka, Izaya has issues that he's trying to ignore, the girls aren't letting him have it, Izaya is actually a good brother, even when he doesn't realize it, Izaya vs. Izaya's subconscious vote now on your phones, Kasuka/Ruri, the spacing is supposed to look like that, I'm new to spacing but you'll see, I hope, I don't know how to make up unintelligible language sounds, characters covered in chapter: Izaya, Kururi, Mairu, Shizuo, Kasuka, Ruri

* * *

Ch. 1: The Forgotten and The Legends of Old and New

"Aka! Ha ha" "Ha ha uhhhhh" "I- uh- I'm never going anywhere without dynamite ever again." "Haaaaahaaahahaahahaha!" He half wanted to say something to her for laughing but all three of them were so exhausted as they lay collapsed on the hard stone that he couldn't bring himself to care. It had seemed so hopeless. He wasn't sure he had ever been so sacred for his life or aware he cared for his siblings. But that sprint, hearing Kururi trip and Mairu's scream, the red lights and whirring noise of machinery, his body shuddered again without his input and he allowed himself a moment of weakness to reach out to both of them and pull them close to him to feel the human contact and that they were both still there.

They just lay like that for awhile. Their minds slowly catching their breath and coming out of shock as they felt the solid presence of each other's bodies curled together on the rock. Eventually it was Kururi who brought the other two out of their doze. "Nii-san saved me."

His breath caught for a second. It hadn't been a conscious decision. He hadn't even looked behind him. When he'd heard her foot catching and her sharp breath behind him he'd pivoted, reached back, and grabbed her arm before continuing to race for the vortex up ahead.

He felt Mairu squeeze him from behind. "We knew you cared nii-san. Even if you keep denying it." He sighed. "Maybe" he allowed. "Don't go getting any ideas- ah!" That was apparently enough for them as they proceeded to squeeze all the air out of his lungs. "Ai-air!" They eventually let him breathe before he lost all his air and together they started to sit up.

"We should probably find where we…are" He trailed off as a green mist started spreading through the air around them and a giant shadow was cast upon them. Looking up there was a giant dragon.

A dragon.

Bright red white and gold it lazily moved through the sky above them. It didn't seem to notice them and the three of them stayed perfectly still until it was long out of sight.

"I don't think we're near home." Mairu finally said. "China?" Kururi asked. It had been an eastern type dragon and there were large sections of the country that weren't developed and largely unknown to outsiders. They could be somewhere off in the far mountains maybe as far as Nepal. "Makes as much sense as anything else right now. Lets find some shelter." And they started walking without looking back at the hole they'd blown in the temple behind them.

The valley they found themselves in looked very long from the temple top. Thankfully they were able to find some collapsed rocks that got them close enough to the top that even Kururi could climb the last section to the valleys ridge. They were expecting the mountains they could see off in the distance from the temple, but instead there was a vast plain. There were some ruined huts that Mairu was excited to explore before they saw a lone wolf poking around the ruins. After that they headed in the other direction and kept to the edge of the ridge. They passed a large skeleton and came across another ruined hut that was thankfully wolf-free.

"Look! Mushrooms!" Mairu thankfully had the presence of mind to keep her voice to an excited whisper as she ran off the gather the mushrooms. Izaya and Kururi shared a look before following after her.

Frankly Izaya wasn't too excited to play What's Safe To Eat with his baby sisters but seeing as they'd all woken up in the middle of nowhere with crazy monsters and now dangerous wildlife and no humans in sight, he sadly acknowledged they may need to forage for themselves for awhile.

He kept a look out while the girls went through the grasses to try and find anything that may be edible. As he drew closer to the hut a glint of sunlight caught his eye. There, lodged into the wood, was an arrow. He went over and pulled it out. The wood looked old but it was surprisingly still sturdy. As he looked around he found another arrow and rusted weaponry hidden in the grasses. He took the arrows but there was no way he'd be able to lug around a rusted sword so big and he didn't want to tempt the girls either. He saw a wolf roaming around further away; they'd have to get moving.

He looked back at the sword.

The rust would keep it from causing any real damage but maybe he could get lucky and bash the thing hard enough on its head if it came to it. He still didn't have a good way to carry anything that big – his inner pockets barely fit the arrows without being in danger of poking himself and the girls' jacket pockets had the same problem – but better the heavy paper weight than risking the wolf finding them unarmed. So with resignation he picked up the damn sword and trudged back to the girls.

Thankfully they had finished foraging and were standing up ready to go. "Wow! Where did you find that?!" Mairu continued to whisper yell. "By the house. We don't have time to look for more though. We gotta get moving." They quickly took off again further down the ridge.

It was going on what felt like an hour and he was becoming afraid of how long this valley might be when he saw a structure in the distance. "Do you two see that?" "Huh?" Came the twin noises of surprise as he startled them out of whatever silent conversation they'd been having. "Is that… another dragon?" Mairu asked. He looked closer. It was definitely shaped like a dragon but "It looks like it may be made out of wood?" "Wood. Means people." There was definitely a chance of meeting people if they went to the wood dragon thing. And while it may be abandoned like this village they were finding pieces of all over the plain their chances of surviving dramatically increased if they were able to incorporate themselves into a human settlement. "Lets go."

They had to get uncomfortably close to the edge of the ridge to avoid some more wolves but to their immense relief (not just his for once. Maybe the girls had developed some sense since he'd left home) it was wood and there were other humans walking around. There was even a road passing through what they could now make out as a fortified, padlocked area with livestock. He almost considered dropping the sword in case they found it threatening but he saw the people on the road similarly, in fact even more, armed.

They hopped over the fence and walked into the small crowd of people. He could see merchants, people on horseback, a lady was tending to a pot a little ways away, travelers with well-fitting travel packs and weapons went in and out of the area, and a few structures were nestled around the larger dragon-like building.

 _Finally_ they had found people.

"Um, nii-san? Can you understand them?" "What? "Azzai kar. Menfo unisin abtonon." "Abnonsoii iiisssnyyj fgnettter."

They had found people, and they spoke a completely different language. Oh goodie.

Shizuo wasn't sure how they'd ended up here, but he was happy that if he had to be stranded somewhere out in the middle of nowhere at least he was with Kasuka. It was selfish of him to think that, really, he should be hoping that his brother didn't get caught up in whatever crazy world-traveling-flea-instigating mess they found themselves in but he couldn't stop himself from being happy for the company. The two of them and Ruri had woken up on the hands of some lady statue out in the middle of nowhere. High nowhere. They'd all had to scale a cliff face to get down. And then they were confronted with honest to god goblins and packs of wolves. Between his strength and Ruri's surprising fighting ability none of the creatures they'd encountered so far had been any issue. They'd been lucky, or perhaps unlucky depending on how you viewed it, enough that Kasuka and Ruri had been planning a day trip together right before they got swept off to who-knows-wherever-they-were and had backpacks filled with food, water, a blanket, and now some creature parts that Kasuka had decided would be a good idea to carry around. Whatever, he'd leave that stuff to Kasuka; he always seemed to know what he was doing.

They'd found an incline off the cliff edge leading into a small pond and a valley bellow and were now drying off their stuff under some ruined buildings after jumping the rest of the way into the pond. "Where do you think we are?" Ruri asked them. Shizuo played with the wet cigarette between his teeth. "No idea. Nowhere close to Tokyo. For all I know were not even in Japan anymore." Man, he hoped these things dried. At least his lighter was working. They'd be able to start fire once it got dark. Actually… "I wonder… if perhaps we are not on Earth anymore." "What?!" They both turned to look at Kasuka; momentarily distracted from their earlier thoughts. "What I mean is: looking at the type of monsters we faced earlier, and the items they dropped upon their defeat, I can not help but wonder if perhaps we are in a video game of some sort." They stared at him for a few moments or maybe a few minutes Shizuo was too busy in the white that had become his brain as he tried to process that. Finally "Sure" he said as he stood up and started collecting dried sticks and leaves. "Makes as much sense as anything else right now." "If we are in a video game" Ruri continued "then what final objective do we have to complete? Would we go home once it's completed?" The two of them sat in silence contemplating it while Shizuo finished collecting firewood. When he brought it all back and started prepping the wood for kindling they'd agreed that they weren't going to come up with any more answers without more information on the type of game they may be in and how they'd gotten there. As he worked Shizuo thought about that last part himself. This didn't feel like something the Flea had done, even though in every other way it reeked of something he might get a kick out of. He could see it now: Izaya laughing his ass off over Shizuo trying to make sense of the world of a video game. Except if the Flea had meant to send him here he never would have sent Kasuka and Ruri. It was true the Flea sometimes skirted the edges of the fine line that was involving Kasuka in their games but he'd never directly involved him as more than a means to tick Shizuo off. Almost as though Izaya was nervous to involve someone else in these games that had become so exclusive to the two of them. Bahhh, he was reading too much into this. His gut feeling said it wasn't the Flea so it wasn't the Flea. End of story. By that point he'd got a fire going and they all curled up closer to the fire to warm up and dry off. Shizuo hoped it didn't rain anytime soon. They should probably find better shelter than these little run down buildings before it got dark. Their stuff eventually dried off and they got everything back together before heading off again cause those _were_ rain clouds in the distance just to mess with Shizuo's shitty luck. The first direction they headed in proved to be full of more creatures than they wanted to handle at this point. So more rock climbing it was. At the top of the plateau they reached they had a good view of the surrounding area. A bunch of shitty cliffs, some deadlands, some really weird vegetation platforms growing out of the ground like deformed mushrooms, more mountains, snowy mountains, was that fucking LAVA COMING FROM A VOLCANO in the distance, a big creepy bird, the snowy mountains looked like they had a manmade path or something through it but fuck mountains at this point. Maybe if they needed to run from the lava they could go that way. Aaaaaand hold up, that was a bridge wasn't it. "You guys see that?" "…You'll have to be more specific Shizuo-san." "Over there. There's a bridge. And working wind propeller… things." "You're right." Kasuka said after a moment. "And over there… That looks like a wooden structure." "It could just be another ruin maybe?" Ruri pointed out. "Perhaps. But we should still check it out in case it leads to plot progression." And with that Kasuka began the trek down the slope towards the bridge and whatever weird structure he'd seen. Shizuo noticed Kasuka seemed to be enjoying this. The happiness that at least his brother was having a good time soothed his annoyance at everything going on in their predicament. And probably would have lasted to the bridge too if the weather hadn't chosen that moment to flash lightning not too far off in the distance. As he ran with Ruri to catch up and hurry to the bridge before the weather overtook them he remembered something important he'd been meaning to ask. "So, did either of you see the volcano erupting? We ignoring that?"

As it turned out they didn't make it before the rain caught up with them. And the _lightning!_ But they _did_ manage to run right into a very startled person right around the corner before the bridge. They were right in time to run into a round, spherical circular building with a bunch of other people to escape the rain, and were ushered into the far end away from the entrances as the workers closed the tent flaps that were used to keep the structure open. With them closed and a bunch of bodies all pressed into a loose crowd near the back of the building, it didn't take much time for warmth to start enveloping the building. They relaxed and sat down along the edge along with some of the other people as they took in the place. It was nice, gentle lamps hung in the ramps of the ceiling, there were lots of blankets and curtains draped all over, and lots of rugs on the floor. Around the edges and spaced intermittently in one half of the section were a bunch of beds with curtains around them for privacy and there were cots around the edges of the section he was in with a few people sleeping on them like futons. His section also had some tables and chairs and more open space for people to mill around in. The section they were all gathered in right now actually looked like it would be a good space to circle around in and tell stories. He wondered what sort of space this was.

While Shizuo was busy taking in and analyzing the building and location Ruri and Kasuka had discovered something else. Ruri could sort of understand what the people were saying, as if they were speaking in a strange dialect with a weird thick accent, but Kasuka couldn't understand them at all. "Nii-san." "Hmm?" He turned around to face Kasuka. "Can you understand what the people are saying?" ? He turned back around to pay attention to the people this time. Now that he thought about it he couldn't make any sense out of whatever they were saying. The sounds all came out together in weird ways that he couldn't make any sense of. "No." Kasuka turned back to Ruri and shook his head. She looked confused. "I wonder why only I can understand them." Kasuka put his hand on her knee. "The reason doesn't have to matter. What matters is that you can." Shizuo turned away to give the two lovebirds some space. It was good that at least Ruri could understand these people. They'd be in trouble if they weren't able to communicate. Sure enough, they were eventually approached by one of the workers. "manaonnsuu meee kaaana ha?" "Ahhhh" He awkwardly gestured towards Ruri. "Seinva" The man walked over and began chatting with her. Shizuo was glad she felt up to it.

The man left and Ruri told them that the place operated as an inn and community center. They wouldn't be charged to seek shelter from the rain or sleep on the rugs but if they wanted to use the beds they had a fee of 20 something weird currency. None of them particularly cared one way or the other about sleeping in a bed versus the rugs as long as they were out of the rain tonight but it did bring up the subject of what they were going to do about money. That too was solved by Kasuka's superior brain. "Nii-san you can continue your work as a bodyguard. NPCs always need bodyguards when they travel." NP-what? "Ok, I can do that." He nodded. "Ruri-san do you think you could translate some of your songs to the local language?" He turned to her. She considered it. "Yes I should be able to. Not all of them will resonate with such different lifestyles but I can write new ones once I get a better idea for the people's lives here." Kasuka nodded. "As for me" dramatic lighting suddenly shone on him and he stuck one of the "cool" poses from his films "I will be the manager!" Shizuo could feel the dot dot dot floating above his and Ruri's heads. "…Sure." They agreed. Where did those lights even come from? "Excellent! Then we shall find a merchant to accompany tomorrow for our first quest." They talked a little more after that but soon enough curled up with their blankets and went to sleep. Before he did Shizuo wondered where they really were. Was it really some game? And if the three of them had ended up here, had anybody else?

They found a merchant called Yammo the next morning who was more than happy to hire them as bodyguards. She'd apparently been putting off a particular travel route because it passed through dangerous territory and needed to head there to restock on goods that were best in that region. And so after a quick introduction, some haggling on price on Kasuka's part, and a quick breakfast they were on the road. According to Ruri they were only going about a days trip to a logging settlement. They'd know they were close when they saw the snow. "annn kosntae knonl fserffffl" Yammo told them from the front. He looked towards Ruri for a translation. "Ah, she says there's also an old forgotten legend in the area. She doesn't know the specifics herself. Perhaps we can ask the locals more when we get there." "Hmmm" Forgotten huh?


End file.
